The assembling of microoptic elements, such as optical-fiber couplers, requires the extremely precise positioning of the parts or components which are to be coupled. The precision required in such procedures is on the order of one micron for multimode fibers, and on the order of one-tenth of a micron for monomode fibers. In order for such assemblies to be made in a repeatable manner, it is indispensable to be able to utilize apparatus which is capable of holding the components which are to be assembled, and of moving one in relation to the other while at the same time complying with these precise tolerances.
The conventional sliding table, with its slides and swivel pins, is designed for relatively large movements, e.g. on the order of several tens to several hundreds of millimeters, and in any event is complicated, expensive and poorly suited to the demands of small movements of very high precision (those in which the size is no greater than one millimeter). This is especially so because of the problems of mechanical slackness and lags, which are aggravated by the effect of friction.
Furthermore, it is normally required that the components of optical couplers then be attachable in a permanent manner in the position which is reached after their mutual positioning, by means of glue or screws for example. In order to be able to meet these requirements, and to also be able to avoid any untimely movement of the components during their placement and attachment, the components which are to be coupled may include a flat side by which they are placed in contact with each other. The adjustment of their relative positions is then achieved by sliding one against the other in their plane of contact, either through translation along two perpendicular axes, or through rotation around an axis. An adjustable force is also applied in order to press the parts (components) against each other in intimate contact during the entire positioning and securing operation, in order to avoid distortions resulting from the assembly process, which most commonly arise due to retractions of glue from the joints where the components are not in cirect contact with one another.
Finally, placement of the components which are to be assembled in intimate contact with each other during their relative positioning in the plane of contact results in the inability to carry out these corresponding movements of components in a continual manner, at least at the microscopic level, where a "jerkiness" results, due to the braking forces produced by friction therebetween.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome these disadvantages of existing systems by creating a device that is well suited to micromovements and, furthermore, which permits the components to be assembled after their precise positioning in contact with each other, and which eliminates the lack of precision which results from the jerky movements created by such friction.